My Uncle Loves Me
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Serenity is three when she moves in with he Uncle Diamond. She goes through a rough childhood, especially since her brain is wired backwards. To her, pain is realy pleasure and viceversa. At least, that's what Uncle Diamond says. R&R crappy summary
1. Uncle Diamond

**WARNING: the content could be difficult for some to read. This story deals with some touchy subjects.  
Just saying...**

* * *

A three year old girl with blonde pigtails stared at a pink tea set in the toy store where her mother was shopping for her brother's birthday.

She found her mother picking up an action figure. She then walked up to her and pulled on the hem of her mother's dress. "Mommy, can I get a tea set please?"

"Not right now sweetie. Maybe for your birthday."

She started to whimper. "But that's a hundred million years away."

The blue haired woman sighed. "Not today Serenity. Now let's go. We're done in this isle."

The blue eyed girl watched her mother walk away with sad eyes.

"Hi pumpkin." A male said as he kneeled down next to the three year old.

Serenity jumped slightly. "Mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

"We're not strangers if I tell you my name. It's Diamond."

"Like the pretty rock?" She inquired.

He nodded. "Just like it. What's your name?"

"Serenity."

"Do you like that tea set?" He asked pointing to the one she was eyeing a few moments prior.

She nodded. "But mommy won't get it for me."

"I have that exact same tea set at my house. Do you wanna play with it?"

Serenity's cerulean eyes grew wide. "Really? You'd let me?"

He nodded. "Of course." He then stood and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

"I should tell my mommy first."

"It's okay. I already told her. She said it was okay."

"Oh, okay." She grasped a hold of the brown haired male's cold hand.

The man then looked around then quickly left through the doors.

"Serenity, stop pouting and come on." The woman's voice rang as she approached the isle she just vacated. She saw the isle empty. "Serenity?" The woman began looking around. She rushed to the surrounding isles. "Serenity?" She called again. When she received no answer, she began to panic. She searched the whole store but saw no sign of her young daughter. She immediately rushed to the cashier. "My daughter is gone."

"What's her name? Sometimes the children like to play hide and seek."

"Serenity."

The lady picked up the intercom. "Serenity, can you please come to the front of the store. We have a special surprise for you." She said with a smile. She took her finger off the button. "She should be coming any minute."

Both watched in anticipation for about a minute.

The woman began to panic more. "Oh my god where's my baby?"

"Let me give a call to our security guard. He's watching the tapes in the back." She picked up a phone and pressed a few buttons. "Hello? Yah, can you check for a three year old girl." She looked to the lady. "What was she wearing?"

"She had on a pink dress, blonde hair in pony tails."

"Pink dress, blonde hair in pony tails…Alright, thank you." Looking back to the woman. "He's checking the tapes now." Something was said in her hear. "You're sure? Alright thank you." She set down the phone. "He didn't see anything. He checked twice. Right now he's going to rewind it to the last moment you were with her and watch her from there."

"You mean he can't see my baby?" Her eyes grew wide with fear. "No."

"Ma'am, it's alright." She said as the phone rang again. She picked it up. "I understand. Sure. Thanks." She hung up the phone.

"What is it?"

"She left with a man."

"WHAT!"

"No one else would have come to get her?"

"Not without telling me."

She picked up the police and dialed 911.

…

"Her name is Serenity Selene Luna. She's three years old with light blue eyes and straight blonde hair." Her father explained.

"And you are?"

"Her father, Ken Luna. And this is my wife, her mother, Ilene." He said wrapping an arm around his crying wife.

"We'll get her description in the Amber Alert system now. Along with the picture of the guy. You're sure you've never seen him before."

Ilene felt yet another tear run down her face as her husband's hold on her tightened. "Never. I think I saw him when I first entered the store, but he was looking at some toys."

"We'll find him ma'am, don't worry."

…

"Where's your house Mr. Diamond."

"Call me Uncle Diamond sweetie."

"Okay. Where's your house Uncle Diamond?" Serenity asked as she sat in the back seat of the brown haired male's van.

"We have to get on a magical flying machine to get there."

"But what about my mommy and daddy?"

"They'll come visit you. Your mommy felt bad that your brother was getting so much attention with his birthday, so she wanted you to spend some time with me."

"What are we going to do?"

"Anything you want to do. We can play tea party, house, anything you want."

"I like playing tea party. Are we having a sleep over?"

"Yes we are. But I only have one bed, so we'll have to share."

"Okay."

"But I have a special nick name for you from now on, okay?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Serena."

"Okay."

"That's what your new name is, okay?"

"But mommy-"

"Your mommy's okay with it. She likes it."

"Okay." She said with a yawn. "I'm a little sleepy."

"Take a nap then. When you wake up, we'll be almost there."

She just let her head fall to the side as sleep consumed the small girl.

/\\/\\/\

"You changed your hair."

"I didn't like the brown. So I made it the color of a diamond."

"Like your name." She giggled.

Serenity – rather Serena – sat at the small table pouring fake tea (water) into her small pink cup. "Would you like some more tea Uncle?"

"Yes please Serena."

Serena was quickly adjusting to her new nickname. She'd only spent about six hours with her new Uncle, but she was completely comfortable with him. She poured some of the 'tea' into the now white haired male's cup.

"Finish your last cup of tea and then its bed time."

"But what about my bunny pajamas."

"I have some pajamas for you."

She took a sip of her tea. "All gone."

He finished his. "Me too." He said before standing. "Alright, let's get going then." He stated before grasping her hand and leading her to the bedroom. He helped her dress into her new pajamas before they both climbed into the big bed. He pulled her next to him and she snuggled into the warmth.

"When's mommy gonna come get me?"

"She's coming tomorrow to see you."

"I miss my mommy."

"It's alright sweetie. Uncle Diamond is here." He said rubbing her back. "Now go to sleep sweetie. We can go to the park tomorrow until your mommy and daddy get here."

…

Serena climbed over the playplace. She accidentally bumped into another kid as she came out of one of the tubes. "Oops, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What's your name?"

"Darien. What's yours?"

"My uncle gave me a new nickname, so you can call me Serena." She smiled.

"I've seen you before. You live right next to me."

"I haven't seen you before, but I just got here yesterday."

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know. My mommy wanted me to spend time with my uncle. She's coming to visit me today."

"You're nice Serena."

"You are to. Will you be my friend?"

"Sure. Let's play cops and robbers."

"Alright!" She said running after him.

After about 30 minutes of them playing, Serena heard her name called.

"Uncle Diamond is calling me. Maybe your mommy will let you come over today to meet my mommy and daddy and uncle."

"I'll ask her today."

"Serena!" Diamond called again.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

She quickly ran off to find her uncle.

"What took so long?" He asked slightly irritated.

"I was playing with my new friend. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Your parents should be to our house soon."

"YAY!" She cheered before grasping her 'uncle's' hand and walking the block to his house.

"Can I make mommy and daddy a card?"

"Sure pumpkin. Whatever you want." He said as they walked into the house.

She quickly rushed off to where he said her playroom was and pulled out the crayons and paper. It had been about fifteen minutes coloring and drawing when she heard her uncle in the door of the room.

"You like my pretty drawing uncle?"

He nodded. "It's beautiful, but you're not going to be able to give it to your mommy and daddy."

She got a sad look. "Why not?"

"Remember the magical flying machine we took to get here?" She nodded. "Well Sometimes they don't work right and they fall to the ground. Since they're so high up, when they hit the ground, there's a big boom and the people on it don't live anymore. Well the one your mommy and daddy were on fell from the sky. They are in heaven right now."

Her eyes grew watery. "They not coming back?"

He shook his head. "They died."

She immediately broke into tears and sobs escaped her throat.

Diamond smirked lightly before engulfing her in a hug. "It's aright sweetie."

"But mommy and daddy. I miss them."

"They're watching you from the clouds. When mommy's and daddy's die, they go live in the clouds and watch their little girls and boys to make sure they're okay. Your mommy and daddy are watching you from a cloud in the sky right now."

She looked up to him with her watery eyes. "They are?"

"Sure are."

"But I can't see them?"

He shook his head. "No you can't."

She frowned.

"It's alright. You'll see them again." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright guys, I was really wanting to work on a new story, but didn't have an idea for one. Finally, I thought hard enough and came up with this idea.

WARNING: the content could be difficult for some to read. This story deals with some touchy subjects. For that reason, I'm not going into any extensive detail, that would be too wrong and I couldn't do it since I'm against this - obviousily.

This isn't an overly long story...only 9 chapters and an epilogue. So yes, that means the story is done. I do have to thank ChiChiForever for reading every chapter and helping me out with what I should add/eliminate. You should check out her stories...AMAZING...especially right now...her current one...Curious...Ugh...that one is truely great!

ANYWAYS...lol

Since the story is done, there will be semi-timely updates. I leave for vacation on the 31st (16 days from now), and won't have internet access at teh place where i'll be, so I will probably have it all uploaded before I leave. But on the other hand, I'm not uploading them all right now. I will probably be posting the next chapter after I recieve five reviews...and will keep doing that through the whole story.

Authors appreciate reviews (at least I do) so please help me out and review! Let me know if you liked it or not. Critism is welcome :) Just please no flaming on the topic...I _did _warn you...

-SailorMoonForever


	2. I Love You

**WARNING: the content could be difficult for some to read. This story deals with some touchy subjects.  
Just saying...**

* * *

"Momma, can I go meet my new friend's mommy and daddy?" A four year old boy asked.

"Who is your new friend Darien?" A raven haired woman asked her son as he sat on her lap.

"Her name is Serena. She lives next door."

"Which side?"

"Where Mr. Diamond lives."

"No."

"But momma."

"I said no Darien. I don't like Mr. Diamond. You can't go over there."

"Why not momma? Serena's my new friend!" He cried growing upset.

"I said no and that's that. Maybe you'll see her at the park again soon, or when she starts school you might see her. I don't want you going to her house."

"That's not fair momma!"

"Darien, go to your room. You don't talk to your mother like that." His father spoke up.

The little four year old began crying as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"What was wrong with him going over there Raven?" The older male asked.

"Every time I've taken Darien to the park, that man was there watching the children."

"Maybe he was watching his daughter."

She shook her head. "He doesn't have kids. He hasn't until suddenly yesterday. This Serena girl is probably a niece or something. He hasn't had a relationship and I'm wary of him. I don't trust him so I don't want him around our son or vice versa."

"Alright. If you say so."

"I do. I've seen the way he eyes the children at the playground."

"Is he on the sex offenders list?"

"I've checked. He's not."

"Maybe you're just overreacting."

"Even if I am, I'm not taking any chances when it comes to our son Derrick."

"I can understand."

…

Darien wiped the tears away from his eyes. He looked out the window and saw his new blonde friend. She looked sad. He then opened the window and she did the same. "Serena?"

"Hi." She said lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"My mommy and daddy died."

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you?"

"My mommy won't let me come over."

"How come?"

"She doesn't like your uncle."

"Oh." She frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Serena!" Diamond's voice called.

"I have to go. See you at the park again?"

"Sure."

…

"Serena, what are you doing?"

"I was just looking outside."

"Alright. Close the windows and curtains please."

"Ok." She shut the window, smiling at Darien who did the same and then closed the curtains. The room was dark before Diamond turned on a small lamp.

"Come sit over here please." He said patting a spot next to him on their bed. Serena immediately walked over to him and sat down. "Do you wanna live here with me?"

"I guess."

"If you don't, the police will take you away and you'll have to live in an orphanage."

"I don't want that."

"I don't want that either." He said brushing some hair from her face. "You know I love you, right sweetie?"

"I guess so."

"Would you like Uncle Diamond to show you how much he loves you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I will. I want you to know." He smiled. "Lay back on the bed."

She did as told. Her 'uncle's' hands began to roam across her body.

"Now we have to get you out of your clothes."

"But momma always said to change by myself or have her or daddy help me."

"It's alright. Uncles are allowed to help too." He said as he began to unbutton her dress. He carefully removed the clothing, leaving her just in her little underwear. His hand slowly moved down to her underwear and moved under them.

"Uncle, that's my private place."

"It's alright sweetie."

She began to panic. "No it's not! Momma said not to let ANYONE touch me there. It's private!"

"Honey, it's alright."

"Uncle, I don't want you to touch me." She cried.

He sighed before reaching to his night stand. He grabbed a cloth and poured a liquid on it. He then placed it over the frightened girl's mouth until her eyes shut and she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **Just saying, this chapter you can tell more of what that 'touchy' subject is... Just saying.

Again, I'll post another chapter when I receive five reviews. The story is done, I'd just like some feedback before I just upload the whole thing.

-SailorMoonForever


	3. Private Place

**Quick A/N: **Alright guys. There's nothing I love more than waking up to TEN reviews...I know that's not many...but it just means you guys are enjoying the story! That makes me happy :) I did have a few reviews that weren't peple logging in, so you're reply's are here:

**From Chapter one:**  
_Anonymous-This is a good story. I can't wait until you update. I'll be waiting! Update soon!  
_Since two is already up, hope you enjoyed that and this! Glad you like :)

**Chapter two:**  
_sweetmadiie3-Lov this chap :) plz update.  
_Glad to hear you're enjoying! Update is here...

_Anonymous-Wow... Update!_  
Hopefully that's a good wow? ANyways, update is here!

_stacey-wow, its phenomenal... it must have been really hard to write._  
_I hope to read what comes next_  
Well I don't think it's _that_ good. but yes, it was very difficult to write. One of the reason's it's shorter at only 10 chapters. hopefully you're keepng an eye out every so often, cuz teh update is here!

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. Put a smile on my face first thing in the morning :)  
And one last quick note. Thanks ChiCHiForever! She helped me go over every chapter and gave great advice to make this even better for you guys to read! Check out her stories! They're amazing! lol...now on to teh chapter...what you guys REALLY came for :P

**

* * *

**

WARNING: the content could be difficult for some to read. This story deals with some touchy subjects.  
Just saying...

* * *

The black haired boy opened his window as he saw his new friend sitting on her bed across the way. He waved at her until she came over. He saw her saddened look and the smile on his face disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"I have a boo boo." Serena said sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said with a frown. "Have your uncle kiss it and make it better."

She walked closer to the window. "Can you keep a secret?" She semi-whispered.

Darien nodded.

"It's my private place. I don't want my Uncle to kiss me there."

"My mommy said that no one should touch anyone else's private place."

Serena's face grew sad again. "My uncle touched me in my private place last night. I told him not too, but he said it was okay. I said no, but then I fell asleep."

"That's not good. Have you told anyone?"

Serena shook her small head. "He told me not to. You can't either. Remember, it's a secret."

"I won't."

"Serena!" Diamond's voice called.

"Bye Darien."

"Bye." He waved. He then closed his window as Serena walked away to answer her uncle's call.

"What are you doing sweetie?" His mother's voice asked.

"I was talking to Serena. She has a boo boo."

"Is she alright?"

He shook his head.

"Where is she hurt?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Well her uncle can make it all better." She said as she smiled.

"No he can't."

"Oh? Why not?"

"It's a secret mommy!"

Raven eyed her only son before sitting on Darien's bed. "Come here and sit down for a minute."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all sweetie." She said before he walked over and sat next to her. "Remember what mommy told you about secrets?"

"How I should tell you if it hurts someone?"

She nodded.

"But I don't think it's hurting her mommy, it's a boo boo."

"Let's make a deal. You tell mommy the secret, and if I think it's going to hurt her, I can help her. But if I don't think it will hurt her, I'll keep it a secret too."

"You promise?"

She held out her hand, her pinky the only finger extended. "Pinky promise."

He took her pinky in his. "Okay."

"What's the secret?"

"She has a boo boo on her private place. Her uncle can't kiss it and make it feel better."

"How'd she get the boo boo?" His mother asked concerned.

"She didn't say. But she did say her uncle touched her private place. She told him no, but he did anyways."

Raven was shocked. "Did she say why?"

He just shook his head.

"Alright honey. Thank you for telling me."

"Will it hurt her?"

"I'll think about it sweetie."

"K."

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go wash your hands?"

…

Diamond grunted as he heard the door bell ring. At first he ignored it and continued his assault on the small unconscious girl, but it rang again. "Fucking hell." He said before getting up. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and threw them on with a t-shirt before heading to the door, his erection clearly visible by the slightly tented pants. He opened the door with a sigh. "Ms. Shields."

"Good afternoon."

"To what do I owe your visit?"

"Well it's come to my attention that Serena has an injury."

"How did you come about this information?"

"She told my son. She said it's in her private area."

"She did get hurt, yes."

"She also told him you touched her there last night."

"I'm not sure how any of this is your business."

"I'm sure you understand how inappropriate this all is."

"As I said, this is none of your business, but she was getting out of the bathtub last night and slipped. She fell on the side of the tub, her private area landing on the edge. It's not the newest tub, and cut her slightly. It was on her inner thigh and I had to clean it."

"I'm sorry. It was a miscommunication between my son and Serena."

"It was." He said irritated. His pulsing erection becoming painful.

Raven's eyes caught sight of the bulge and she blushed.

"Yes, I was in the middle of some _relieving_ so if you wouldn't mind…" He trailed off.

"O-of course. Darien was wondering if Serena would come over and play for a little while."

"Well we're about to eat dinner."

"I'm serving dinner myself shortly."

"Look, she's still in a little pain from her cut. She's sleeping now. Another time?"

"Of course. Good evening."

He just nodded before shutting the door in her face.

_Something's not right. _She thought then sighed. "But what can I do?"

…

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked as his wife walked back into the house with a slight frown.

"I just have a very odd feeling about that man. She told our son that he touched her in her privates because she got hurt or something. I asked him about it, he said she cut herself while getting out of the tub. I've never even heard of something like that!" She said flustered.

"Well the most you could do is call that anonymous tip line for abused children."

"Maybe I should." She said in thought. "But he'll just tell them the same thing he told me."

"Probably." He said as he hugged his wife. "Honey, you're probably overreacting. It was probably just a simple accident."

She sighed and hugged her husband back. "You're probably right."

"If you hear anything else happening, then give them a call, until then, don't worry yourself over it."

"Alright, alright. I won't."

* * *

**A/N: **You knwo the routine. Review please :)

and I STILL have to continue thanking ChiChiForever. No joke, check out her stories!

-SailorMoonForever


	4. Love Or Hate?

**Anonymous Reviewer Responces:**

_Anonymous-Okay, I got the touchy before... But now I'm really getting the touchy... It's still a great story.. and it was a good wow. I'm fascinated. If it was a book it would be one of those page turners. Update soon!_**  
**Well I'm glad it was a good wow, lol. Yah, it was difficult to write. Glad you're enjoying it though!

_-update soon :)  
_Seriousily...there was no name with this review...lol...anyways...HERE IT IS :)

* * *

**WARNING: the content could be difficult for some to read. This story deals with some touchy subjects.  
Just saying...**

* * *

A blonde haired girl smiled as she sat on a swing. She stared up at the sky with her big cerulean eyes and took a deep breath. She'd been pondering information she had been given by her uncle for a few years. She didn't get it. She desperately wanted to talk to someone about it, but her uncle told her that her 'condition' was unheard of. Everyone would think she were wacko and want to lock her up in an institute. She sighed. _If only there were just one person I could talk to._

"Fancy meeting you here." A male voice said from behind.

She smirked to herself. _Is that supposed to be a sign? _She asked herself as she closed her eyes and brought her head back down. "Hi Dare."

"Hey Sere. What's up?" The 14 year old male asked taking a seat on the swing next to her.

"Just thinking. Uncle's taking a nap so I went for a walk and wound up here. I just love sitting on the swing and doing nothing." She smiled

"Me too."

"What are you doing here?"

The jet haired male shrugged. "Same thing. Went for a walk."

She giggled. "I should get back though."

"Aww, how come?" He faked sadness.

"I told you about my mommy, daddy, and brother, remember?"

"Yah."

…_Flashback…nine years ago…_

"_Serena, where's your mommy and daddy?" A six year old Darien asked as him and a five year old Serena sat making Father's Day presents._

_Serena stopped what she was doing. "They're up in heaven with my brother." She said sadly._

"_What happened?"_

"_I came to visit my uncle. When they came to visit me the next day on the plane, it fell. They died in the crash." She said as a tear slipped down her pink cheek._

"_I'm sorry." He said embracing her._

"_So now my only family is my uncle. I'm going to live with him forever now."_

"_I'll be your best friend, okay? That's close to family."_

_She smiled in his hug. "Thank you. I'll be your best friend too."_

…

Serena waved a hand in front of the midnight eyed boy sitting on the swing. "You in there?"

He smiled. "Just remembering how we became best friends."

She smiled at the memory. "That was very sweet of you." She giggled.

He stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Anything for my neighbor." He said as they began walking. "So what do your parents have to do with you going home right now?"

"Uncle Di said he'd take me to the little memorial we have set up for them in the graveyard."

"They have grave sites? I thought you said they couldn't recover the bodies?"

"It's an empty grave plot. Uncle Di bought it so I had a place to go and talk to them. He said it was symbolic or something."

"Why do you call him Di? I thought his name was Diamond?"

She shrugged. "He wanted me to start calling him that."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"I'm really glad I met you." Serena said in thought.

"Me too."

"You truly are the best friend I've ever had."

"Any time."

"Hey Dare, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"But you might think I'm crazy."

He laughed lightly. "Any question you ask me couldn't make me think you're any crazier then I already know you are."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. You can ask me anything, tell me anything, and talk to me about anything and everything. That's what friends are for."

She thought for a moment. _Uncle said he'd get mad if I said anything to anyone._ She thought to herself. "Never mind." She said dejectedly.

"You sure? You seemed so serious."

"It is serious."

"Then ask."

She shook her head. "We're here and uncle will be waking up any time. I should get in there so he doesn't get worried."

"Alright."

"Catch you later?"

"Yup."

She quickly hugged him. "Bye."

"See ya." He said as he watched her run off into her house.

Serena opened the door quietly before walking in. She jumped when she heard her uncle clear his throat. "Oh, you're awake."

"I am. What were you doing out? I thought I told you it was naptime?"

"I wasn't tired. I'm sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"I took a walk and wound up at that park down the street."

"How come I saw you out there hugging a boy?"

"I hug you all the time."

"That's different. He was a random boy."

"He's not random uncle! He's our next door neighbor and my best friend!" She said getting mad.

"He might hurt you sweetie."

"Is it anything like the pain you put me through?"

He approached her and gripped her upper arm rightly. "I told you, this isn't pain, its love. Remember how I told you that your brain is backwards? How what you think is pain really feels good to everyone else and what you think feels good is painful to others?"

Serena nodded. "So when I feel good with him, it's really pain." She clarified.

The white haired male thought for a minute then nodded. He could turn this to his advantage. "It's only love if he 'hurts' you like I do. I told you, I do what I do out of pure love. If he does anything else, he really doesn't like you."

"What about hugging?"

He shook his head. "That's not love or even friendship. That's him feeling bad for you."

Serena stood in shock. "H-he hates me?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so sweetie."

A tear fell down Serena's cheek. "But I always felt so warm and safe when he hugged me."

"That's the brain working opposite again."

More tears began to fall.

"It's alright honey. I love you."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go upstairs." He said as he began to lead her up stairs. She followed thoughtlessly with teary face. He led her to her room upstairs, which was his room as well. He opened the door and led her to the bed. "Do you want me to love you?"

"Not right now."

He growled. "Get on the bed."

"I said not now uncle."

He pushed her backwards onto the mattress of the king size bed.

"Uncle! Not now!"

"You always say that, but you know you always enjoy it." He smirked.

"No I don't. I don't like it!" She said moving to get up.

"Are you going to make me put the restraints on?"

"Uncle, I don't want this anymore. I never wanted it!"

"You feel pain, but it really is good." He said before pushing her back to lie on the mattress and moved to the nightstand to at the side of the bed. He opened the drawer and grabbed the hand cuffs. He cuffed her hands together, and then cuffed the link in the middle to one of the supports in the head board.

"Uncle, please." She begged.

"Do I need to get your feet too?"

"Stop." She whimpered. "I don't want to be loved by anyone if I have to feel pain. I don't care how bad my brain works. I'd rather die than be loved by anyone anymore!" She cried.

He grabbed two more pair and a gag from the drawer. He first put the gag in her mouth and then cuffed each ankle to the bottom posts.

Tears flowed from her eyes as he restrained her. It was the same thing she experienced many days of the week since she was a little girl, since she moved in with her uncle.

She tried to beg him to stop, but her pleas were halted by the gag. The purple eyed man began removing his clothes then, once he was fully naked, he raised her skirt and moved her underwear aside. He held them aside as he harshly slid his member into her frail, shaking body.

…

"Ready for school?" Darien asked as he saw his best friend walk out of her front door. They had begun walking to school together when Serena entered fifth grade and they couldn't take the bus anymore. Diamond wouldn't hear of it at first, but after much persuading, he let her walk with Darien.

"You don't have to act like my friend. I know you really hate me." She said as she began walking past him.

Darien stopped in shock. "Hate you?"

"Uncle Di clarified everything yesterday." She said bitterly.

"Serena, I don't hate you."

She ignored him and continued walking, but she was stopped when he suddenly grabbed her upper arm and spun her to face him.

She winced at his grip. _Maybe he really does like me._

He immediately let go as he saw her wince. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

_Or not._ She sighed. "Course not. I'm going to be late for school." She said as he let her go. She began walking away, trying to hold the tears back. The thought of her best friend hating her killed her. _Then again the only reason that 'hurt' was because Uncle left a love mark._

"Serena, what's that on your arm. Did I do that? I'm so sorry." He said rushing towards her to tend to her injury.

She glanced to where Darien had just grabbed her and saw the love mark from her uncle was showing a little. "No. It wasn't you." She said as she continued walking.

"Wasn't me? Who did that to you?"

"Why do you sound so upset?"

"Because someone did that to you."

"What do you care? Someone has to love me."

"What are you talking about? Someone who would do that doesn't love you!"

"What are _you _talking about! It's a love mark."

He stared in shock. "That's not a symbol of love! Anything but!"

"SERENA! IF YOU'RE LATE TO SCHOOL, YOU'RE GROUNDED." Diamond hollered from the house.

Serena turned on her heels and rushed to school, leaving Darien to process what he had just been told.

* * *

**A/N: **Do I have to say it?

:)

I know I do have to say this though: THANKS TO CHICHIFOREVER STILL :)

-SailorMoonForever


	5. Sexual Education

_Anonymous__-__I don't think Diamond can get any more creepy. Updating.  
_Lol, well...you never know :) Here's an update :)

* * *

**WARNING: the content could be difficult for some to read. This story deals with some touchy subjects.  
Just saying...**

* * *

Serena sat on the stone bench right outside of the lunchroom at her school by herself eating her lunch. She had been pondering what Darien had said about her love mark all day. The words replayed in her head over and over.

"_That's not a symbol of love! Anything but!"_

She sighed as she felt a presence next to her. "Can I help you?"

"Can I sit?" Darien asked.

"It's a free place." She said turning her back to him.

"Serena, I want to talk."

"Why?"

"Because I think something's wrong."

"What are you talking about?" She asked growing impatient.

He carefully lifted her left sleeve to reveal a nasty blue and purple spot towards her shoulder. "What do you call that?" He asked.

"It's called a love mark."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Uncle Di."

"And a love mark means?"

"That my uncle loves me. It's not rocket science."

"But Serena, this isn't a 'love mark,' It's a bruise."

She stayed in silence. Nothing was making sense. "Bruise?"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"No."

Darien was about to speak when they heard the school bell go off signaling the end of lunch.

Serena stood up, Darien following her movements.

"We're not done talking about this."

"Yes we are. I think you're confused."

"No, I think you are." He said with sincerity. "I don't mean to be a jerk, but I think you have a few things confused. Can we talk after school?"

"Sure. I guess." She quickly hugged him. "Now let's get to health." She said as the two quickly walked into the building.

"And for the record, I don't hate you. No matter what you have been told or what you think."

She smiled. "Alright."

…

"Alright class, everyone hand up your forms." The blonde teacher announced. The students began shuffling through their bags and pulled out a paper with parent signatures. Everyone handed them forward and the teacher looked through them, checking off the names on another paper as she saw the agreement form signed. "Alright, looks like most of you have the form. Pull out your books and open to page 183. Can I see Serena and Anne at my desk please?"

Serena and the other brunette stood and approached the desk.

"I didn't receive a form for you girls. How come?"

"I forgot." Anne shrugged.

"Regardless, I can't let you participate in today's lesson. You'll be going to sit in the office. Go gather your stuff." The teacher said as Anne went back to her desk. "And Serena, why don't you have your slip? You're not one to forget about assignments."

Serena shrugged. "My uncle said I didn't need to participate. He said what we learn here is everything he can tell me himself. He doesn't want the school corrupting my mind."

The teacher looked confused. "Alright, well you'll be going to the other room with Anne. Go get your stuff and go with Anne to the office."

"Sure."

After the two left, the teacher stood up. "Okay, so now the class will be split up by gender. We'll be combining with the other health class. The boys will be staying in here, girls go on next door."

…

"Hello, can I speak to Mr. Tsukino please?"

"Speaking." Diamond's icy voice said over the phone.

"I'm calling about your daughter, Serena."

"She's my niece. Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm sorry. I'm her health teacher, Ms. Hoftey."

"Alright, is something wrong with her?"

"No, I was just calling to ask you about her slip that she needed to get signed to participate in class today."

"She showed it to me, but I didn't sign it."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Everything that she's going to learn from this thing is everything she already knows. I've had the talk with her."

"Then what's the harm in letting her participate?"

Diamond sighed heavily. "Put it this way. I didn't sign the damn paper. I don't need you people corrupting Serena's mind." He shouted before slamming the phone down.

"Something's not right." The woman sighed. She glanced at the clock. There was an hour until the students were done. She got up and headed towards the office. "Mr. Crowley, can I speak with you please?"

"Sure, come on it."

"I'm worried about one of my students."

"Who?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"Alright, what about her?"

"I'm not sure exactly. She didn't get her slip to participate in the sex education portion of health sighed. She said her uncle wouldn't sign it because he didn't want this class to corrupt her. I called him to ask and he said at first that he already had the talk with her, so I kindly asked what the harm was in letting her participate and he snapped. He said he didn't need 'us people' corrupting her mind. To me, that just doesn't seem right."

The brown haired principal absorbed the information. "What you're saying does sound suspicious."

"Is there anything we can do?'

"With this knowledge, nothing. Keep an eye on her. If you notice any odd behavior, let me know. I'll contact her other teachers and let them know."

"What if we suggest she speaks to a councilor?"

"Let's see how the next few days play out and we'll go from there."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

She nodded before walking out.

…

"Hey." Dairen said lightly as he approached his blonde neighbor.

Serena closed her locker. "Hey." She said before she started walking down the hall.

"Serena, I think we need to talk about this whole thing." He said catching up to her.

She shook her head, not stopping or facing him. "There's nothing to talk about."

He sighed as she walked away from him again. "I just need five minutes."

"For?"

"To talk. Serena, I think someone's hurting you and you don't even know it."

"You're the only one hurting me."

"Serena, I've done _nothing_ to hurt you."

Emotions flew through her head as they had been all day. They became overwhelming and she fell to her knees sobbing.

Darien rushed to her side and knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

She lunged into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't care if she was supposed to take that as him hurting her like her uncle said, she felt safe in his arms.

"Let's go somewhere where there's a little more privacy." He said before helping her up. Both stood up as their health teacher walked out of her classroom.

"Serena? Are you okay?"

Serena just shook her head 'no.'

"Come on, we can go into my classroom and talk."

"No! If I'm late, uncle won't be happy."

"We'll call him and tell him you're getting some extra help in math or something, alright?"

She just nodded as the teacher and her neighbor walked into her classroom.

"Sit down Serena and take some deep breaths." Ms. Hoftey said as Serena sat.

A few minutes later, Serena's tears had subsided, but she kept her focus on the desk in front of her.

"Serena, what's going on?"

"Why did you suddenly start crying Sere?" Darien asked.

"I have so many mixed emotions. I'm so confused."

The blonde teacher sat in the desk next to her student. "About what? What are you confused about."

Serena looked to Darien. "Have you told her anything?"

Darien shook his head. "I haven't talked to her about you at all."

"Why?" Ms. Hoftey asked.

"I want someone who doesn't know anything about my situation to answer this question." She lifted up her sleeve to reveal the purple and blue bruise.

"Oh my gosh, who hurt you!"

"Someone who gave this to me would do it because they liked me or disliked me?"

The teacher looked confused.

"I know it's an obvious answer, but please."

"Someone who disliked you."

"Is it supposed to hurt of feel good when getting it?"

"Hurt."

Serena lowered her sleeve. "He's been lying to me all this time."

"Sere?" Darien asked. "What is it? Who?"

"Uncle Diamond."

"Serena, what do you think that is?"

"I was told it was a love mark. It's done out of love and caring."

"Serena, who told you that?"

"Uncle Diamond."

"Serena, what has he told you about sex?" Ms. Hoftey asked curiously.

"It's between two people. Someone who loves me is the one who can have me. But I can't interrupt love. My brain's wired backwards. What I think is pain actually feels good, and what I think feels good is actually painful."

Darien walked over and hugged Serena. He then released her. "Did that feel good or hurt?"

"Good, but it was supposed to hurt?" She asked, realizing how weird that sounded.

"Serena, that's not right."

Darien lightly punched her arm. "And that?"

"Was supposed to feel good, but hurt."

"No!" Darien said loudly. "Serena, you're uncle told you your brain was backwards?"

She nodded.

"It's not. When I punched you, it was supposed to hurt. When I hugged you, it's supposed to feel warm and safe."

"That's what I feel though."

"Your uncle's been lying to you."

"So when he's showing me he loves me…?"

"How does he do that?"

"He has sex with me." She said as she watched both faces reflect complete shock.

"How long has he been doing this Serena?" Ms. Hoftey asked seriously.

"As long as I can remember. Since I was little."

"When was the last time?" She asked.

"Yesterday." Serena said quietly.

Darien walked to the wall and used all his power not to punch it. "I should've known. Something has never been right with that _man._" Darien muttered to himself.

"What's wrong Dare?"

"Serena, what he's doing isn't right. Everything you feel is the correct emotion. When you get hugged or smiled at, it's nice, when someone hits you or hurts you, it's actually hurt."

"So uncle lied to me?"

The teacher nodded.

A tear slid down Serena's cheek. "What's going to happen now? If I go home and he knows that I know he lied, he'll be really mad at me."

"Serena, we have to report this. Your uncle will be going to jail because of what he did to you."

"He's the only family I've ever had though! Where am I going to go?"

"My parents love you, I'm sure you can stay with us."

More tears fell from Serena's eyes.

Darien walked up to her and hugged her. "We'll figure this out Serena. You'll get through this. I'm here for you." He said as she continued to cry into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: **so you see that little button at the bottom of the screen? The one with the pretty dialogue bubble next to it. I think You know what I'm talking about...and what I'd LOVE for you to do :)

-SailorMoonForever


	6. Preview of ch 6

**A/N:**A Alrighty guys, this is a 'sneek peek' of next chapter. Just wanted to give you guys a taste of what'll be coming tomorrow :)

* * *

"Where are you bitch?" Diamond asked as he looked around the garage. He walked further into the garage as he continued to look; trying to find where the blonde could be hiding. He knew she had run in there because there was no other door or hallway leading anywhere else.

As soon as Diamond passed the area she was hiding, she jumped out and lunged at his back, successfully knocking him forward to the ground, her following. He rolled over on the ground to face her and grabbed his gun that had fallen from his hand when they fell. He aimed it at the blonde, but she quickly moved as he fired two rounds. Serena moved back as he got up, keeping the weapon pointed at her. Her face held a look of horror as she ran to the side, out of direct aim of the gun. She yelped as it went off seconds after.

_Maybe if I keep moving, he can't get a clear shot at me. _She thought as she kept running. She heard him scowl as he fired again. But the shot successfully hit her arm, causing her to cry in pain. She stumbled over her feet and fell to the ground. Diamond smirked and walked over to her.

* * *

You guys aren't allowed to hate me...if you do, I won't update...haha, jkjk...i will, I'll just be sad when i do :) There will be an update tomorrow...so just add this to you're story alert list and check your email every five minutes. It'll either be posted around 10 or 11 hours from now (between 7AM and 8AM my time) or not till later in the night...probably early cuz I wont be home tomorrow night...k im done ramblin...

PLEASE DON'T HATE

btw, you don't have to review either...just saying :) (but it would be nice :P)

OH...and if you haven't noticed, or ever read any of my other stories (I have 17 other by the way...check 'em out!) I do reply to almost every review. I really appreciate the readers - you guys - taking the time to answer my pleas and review my chapters, so i feel the least I could do is reply back and answer questions or let you know roughly when a new chapter is coming out.

-SailorMoonForever


	7. Gunshots

**A/N: haha, the real chapter six...but first my 'unsigned' reviews.**

**Ch. 5  
**_Anonymous-You don't have to remind me to review i love this story I can't wait until Diamond is caught... He will be caught right? _  
_Update soon...  
_Well I'm not reminding you specifically...lol And you'll see...lol. Here's teh update :)

_the one on edge_-_YOU GOTTA UPDATE SOON PLEASE!  
_lol. here ya go then :)

Ch. 6 preview :)

_Anonymous-OMG! sooo good! Diamond scares me though... can someone shoot him?  
_Well he sares a lot of people...you're not alone :)

* * *

**WARNING: the content could be difficult for some to read. This story deals with some touchy subjects.  
Just saying...**

* * *

Serena sat in silence absorbed in her own thoughts. Her teacher and best friend had stepped out. Darien to call his parents so they wouldn't worry about him being home late, and her teacher to get the principal to talk to. She couldn't stop thinking about her child hood and how her uncle had manipulated her into believing that he loved her. Her phone interrupted her thoughts. She quickly grabbed it and pressed 'talk.'

"Hello?" She said thoughtlessly.

"Serena, where are you?" Her uncle's harsh voice asked.

Serena sat upright, shocked for a moment. All she could feel was hatred. "Still at school uncle." She said calmly.

"Why aren't you home?"

"I needed some extra help in my math class."

"I thought I told you I can help you with your classes if you needed it."

"Sorry uncle. I forgot."

"Well come home now. I'll help you."

"Uh, sure uncle. I'll pack up and head home now."

"Good." He said before the line went dead.

Serena put the phone on her desk and just stared at it. She heard the door open, but didn't take her eyes away from the phone.

"Sere." Darien's voice said softly as he approached.

"Did you tell your mom?" She asked, again, keeping her gaze fixed on the phone.

"All I told her was that you had some problems with your uncle. She said she'd be delighted if you stayed over our house for as long as you need."

"Thanks so much." She smiled, finally bringing her gaze up to his face. When their eyes connected, Darien smiled lightly.

"You know I'm here for you." He said sitting in the seat next to hers.

She simply nodded.

Both sat in silence for a moment before Darien noticed her cell phone. "Did he call?"

She nodded again.

"What'd he say?"

"Demanded I come home because he could help me."

"And you said?"

"I would pack up and head home now."

He hugged her close as the door opened to reveal the principal and Ms. Hoftey.

"Serena." Mr. Crowley said simply.

"Hello." She said, sitting up from the hug.

"Hi. I understand you're having some problems at home."

"Look, I just want to get this over with. I don't need anyone being easy around me. Please," she sniffled, "I just want to get past this."

Darien lightly rubbed her back.

"Well the first step is telling someone, and obviously that was accomplished today. Next step is going to be calling the police."

Serena stared in shock. "The police?"

The elderly man nodded. "We have to get you away from him and him away from other people before he harms anyone else."

Serena's gaze drifted to her hands that were lying in her lap. "Just tell me what I need to do."

…

Raven sat at the family computer. She had just gotten off the phone with her son and received the news that Serena would be staying with them for a few days. She tried to think of what 'problems' would cause Serena to need to stay with them, but couldn't piece it together. She shrugged as she signed into her FaceSpace account. She was a very successful councilor. Not only did she assist people and families in person, she also reached out to others online. She found a few families who had a child that was kidnapped, but didn't talk to many of them after the child was found. She remembered when Darien had been kidnapped when he was three years old. Her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest. Memories flooded her mind.

_She called his name with a laugh as she turned knowing she would see her baby boy holding some sort of toy in hand "Darien you know mama can't buy you...Darien?" her heart began to bet hard in her chest as she called his name once more "Darien?" she tried to hold back the cracking in her voice but failed as no response came "D-Darien Mamoru Chiba this isn't funny, your scaring mama, come out this instant!" she said shakily as she made her way around the empty ail leaving her purse and cart behind. As she searched for him she found nothing..."Oh god" she cried "Someone help me please! My baby, my baby's been taken!"_

She shook her head to clear the awful visions. Luckily, they found the man who had done it and he was sent to jail.

There was one family she still talked to and had become good friends with. It had been so many years, and still they had no new information about the missing child – well, now young woman.

As soon as the chat loaded, she received a message from the mother in the family.

_Ilene: Good afternoon._

_Raven: how are you doing today?_

_Ilene: not too bad I guess. A few more days and it'll be 11 years exactly._

Raven frowned. Her heart ached for the family. There was a little girl somewhere in the world that was kidnapped and – if she's still alive – doesn't even know it.

_Raven: I think moving to a new place will be great for you and your family._

_Ilene: I sure hope so._

_Raven: So you guys will be in tomorrow?_

_Ilene: Yup. You're still going to pick us up?_

_Raven: of course. I really can't wait to meet your family._

_Ilene: me either._

_So do you think maybe you can council us in person?_

_Raven: well I think you guys are doing fine. I mean, until the man is caught, you're never going to get full closure. You're living your lives. That's the best thing you can do._

_Ilene: That does make sense I guess._

"Mom, we're home!" Darien's voice called.

"Be out in a minute." She called back.

_Raven: I'm really sorry to leave like this. But my next door neighbor is having problems with her uncle and is staying here for a while. Her and my son just got home. I should go help her get settled. You have my number still, right?_

_Ilene: ya. _

_Raven: don't hesitate to text or call me if you have any problems. I'll talk to you later._

_Ilene: Definitely. Thanks again._

Raven quickly signed off and met her son and neighbor in the front room. "How was school today?" She asked casually.

"Fine." Both said.

"Oh, Darien, I want you to help me tomorrow."

"With?" He asked slightly confused.

"Well, remember that family I've been talking to?"

"The one who's missing their daughter?" He asked as his mother nodded. "Yah."

"Well they're moving into town tomorrow. I told her I'd help her move in, and since tomorrow is Saturday, I'd like you to help too."

He shrugged. "Sure I guess."

"You talk to a family who's missing their daughter? What do you mean missing?"

"She was kidnapped when she was a little girl. As a councilor, I talk to and help families cope with losing a child from kidnapping."

"Do they know where she is?"

She shook her head. "They don't know anything. She could be alive and well somewhere or dead. They have no idea."

"So she could be living a completely normal life with people she thinks are her parents right now?"

Raven nodded. "Yup. But Serena, over the years, we've become really good friends. We talk almost every day. You could call the mother of the girl, her name's Ilene, my best friend."

"That's cool." Serena smiled.

"Oh yah. The police are going to be coming over soon, ma."

"DARIEN MAMORU CHIBA! WHAT did you do!" She screamed.

Serena giggled to herself as Darien shook his head.

"Mom, I didn't do anything."

"They're coming for me Mrs. Chiba." Serena said quietly.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Remember the problems Darien said I was having with Uncle Diamond?" Raven nodded her head. "He was…" She trailed off not knowing the word for what had been done to her. She looked to Darien for the answer.

"Raping her." Darien finished solemnly as Raven gasped and covered her mouth. She then embraced the small blonde as tears began to fall from her eyes again.

"But if the police are on their way here, won't Diamond notice and run?"

"Our principal explained to the officers how he lives right next to us. Two of them are going to come in an unmarked car."

"How'd you get past your uncle's house?"

"Ms. Hoftey gave us a ride." Darien said as the doorbell rang.

"That must be them." Darien said as he walked towards the door. He opened it and saw a very pissed off next door neighbor.

Serena began to back up as she saw the rage on her uncle's face.

Darien immediately got pissed off. He went to slam the door in Diamond's face, but the man lunged into the house too quickly. Serena took off, trying to run away from her outraged uncle as he followed her from behind. Darien quickly was on the man's heels as Raven jumped on the phone.

Darien tackled the man and wrestled with him on the floor. Darien felt something in the man's hands that shocked him. Diamond had a gun. Darien's eyes widened as Diamond lifted the gun and pointed it at him. Darien turned as the gun went off, but didn't avoid getting hit.

…

Serena found a door which she thought was the back door, and ran out it, but found herself trapped in the garage. She looked for the button to open the door, but couldn't find it. She began to panic as she heard the gun go off. A yelp excaped from her lips. She looked desperately for somewhere to hide. Finding some tall racks, she ran to hide behind them and got there just as the door slammed open.

"Where are you bitch?" Diamond asked as he looked around the garage. He walked further into the garage as he continued to look; trying to find where the blonde could be hiding. He knew she had run in there because there was no other door or hallway leading anywhere else.

As soon as Diamond passed the area she was hiding, she jumped out and lunged at his back, successfully knocking him forward to the ground, her following. He rolled over on the ground to face her and grabbed his gun that had fallen from his hand when they fell. He aimed it at the blonde, but she quickly moved as he fired two rounds. Serena moved back as he got up, keeping the weapon pointed at her. Her face held a look of horror as she ran to the side, out of direct aim of the gun. She yelped as it went off seconds after.

_Maybe if I keep moving, he can't get a clear shot at me. _She thought as she kept running. She heard him scowl as he fired again. But the shot successfully hit her arm, causing her to cry in pain. She stumbled over her feet and fell to the ground. Diamond smirked and walked over to her. Her mind was going crazy trying to think of a way out without getting hurt any further. He walked up right next to her and she brought her uninjured arm up, successfully slamming her fist into his 'sweet spot.'

Diamond fell to his knees, dropping the gun, in pain. Serena then quickly lunged and grabbed the gun before standing up, holding the weapon in her hands while blood dripped down her arm. She aimed the weapon at him as he stayed down, concentrating on the pain.

Serena stood there. She didn't want to kill anyone, but no one was coming to save her. She didn't know where Darien or Raven were.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" A woman's voice yelled. "Police, drop it!"

Serena tossed the weapon away from herself and in the opposite direction of Diamond as the police rushed over and grabbed Diamond.

Serena fell to her knees sobbing for the second time that day. She felt so cold and alone until two arms wrapped around her. She recognized them. "Darien." She said quietly.

"Sere, are you okay? You're bleeding."

"He shot my arm. It really hurts."

"It'll be okay. We're going to get you guys to a hospital. The ambulance is on its way now."

"D-Dare. I-I'm scared."

"Why?" He asked as she fell limp in his hold.

"Sir, put her down carefully. We need to put pressure on her wound. She's lost too much blood already." The officer explained as Darien did what was told. He was then pushed back as an officer pressed his hand over her wound in attempt to lessen the bleeding. The other asked him a question.

"Where is a towel or something we can use to help stop the bleeding?"

"Here." Raven said as she handed the man a towel.

He quickly knelt down next to Serena and pressed the cloth to her arm.

Darien cast a worried glance to his mother as they watched the officers try to save his best friend, completely forgetting the insignificant wound he suffered to his leg. He then heard Diamond laugh as he was escorted out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **alright, sixth chapter, do I even have to request it?

OMG I'M SO SORRY! I SWORE I HAD UPDATED THIS ALREADY :( Really sorry guys...just for that...i'll give two chapters :)

hehe  
-SailorMoonForever


	8. Statements

**WARNING: the content could be difficult for some to read. This story deals with some touchy subjects.  
Just saying...**

* * *

"The bullet went straight through her arm, successfully grazing a few arteriesand veins. Fortunately, it missed the major ones, so she didn't lose enough blood to cause serious damage. We repaired the artery and tissue damage that she suffered from the gunshot. She did lose a lot of blood, but we're giving her blood now so she should be waking up soon." The doctor explained to Raven and Darien.

Darien had simply been grazed by the bullet, so he just had a wrap around his upper leg. "She'll be okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

The doctor nodded. "She'll be fine. In pain, but fine."

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Raven asked.

"We're not sure. She'll be coming off the anesthesia soon, but after that, it'll depend when her blood level returns to a normal level."

"When can we see her?"

"She's going through her post-op check up. I'll come get you guys once she's cleared and ready for visitors."

"Thanks."

…

The doctors wanted to keep Darien for observation, and since Raven was granted the right to decide over Serena's medical decisions, they were able to all compromise and let Darien stay in a gurney in Serena's room and Raven was able to stay the night. Darien's father had stopped by, but decided to head home to clean up the mess when he was assured everyone was fine and would be fine.

Serena had yet to wake up, but the doctors assured them both it would be soon.

"Crap." Raven said as she glanced at her phone.

"What's wrong ma?" Darien asked from his chair next to Serena's bed.

"I told Ilene I'd pick her up from the airport."

"Well why don't you go? I'm sure dad could come in if he needs to or the doctors can just call you."

"True. I'll go talk with your doctor." She said before quickly leaving the room.

"God Sere, I wish I would've known what he was doing to you." Darien sighed as he gently brushed her hair from her face. As his fingers gently glided across her cheek, her eyes fluttered open. "Sere!"

"D-Darien?"

He immediately stood up from his sitting position next to her. "Serena! You're alright!"

She moaned. "Dare, it hurts." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'll get the doctor."

"No, please don't leave."

"But Serena, if it hurts, the doctor can get you medicine."

"Please don't leave me." Serena begged. "I don't care if I'm in pain, I don't wanna be alone."

"Alright, alright." He said looking around. He found the patient remote and pressed the 'call' button. Darien looked back to his long time friend and brushed a few hairs from her face.

"Did someone call for assistance?" A nurse asked as she entered the room.

"I did." Darien spoke up. "Serena woke up and she's in pain."

"Alright, let me just go get her doctor and we'll get you taken care of."

"Thanks." Serena said weakly.

/\\/\\/\\/

Raven waited patiently at the airport. She'd seen the family a few times in pictures, but not any recent. Though not many people have blue hair, so she should be able to find the family pretty quickly, but just in case, she held her sign with the word 'Luna' written on it.

"Flight 618 from California arriving at gate 6B." An announcer announced over the PA.

A few moments passed before she saw the blue haired woman walking with a brunette male and a child around 12.

"Ilene." She called as she approached.

"Raven, hi!" She said hugging the darker haired woman.

"Hi." Raven said to the other two males.

"Hi, I'm Ken, and this is our son, Sammy." The older man introduced.

"Raven, pleased to meet you."

"You know I can't thank you enough for helping my wife and me through these past few years."

"Hey, what are friends for. I was more than happy to help you guys." She said with a smile.

"What's wrong? You look troubled." Ilene noted.

"Remember how I told you my son's friend was having troubles at home?"

"With her uncle? Yah."

"Well turns out he's been raping her."

Ilene gasped. "Oh no."

She nodded. "And yesterday after they arrived home, the uncle came over and, long story short, he ended up injuring both her and my son."

"Are they okay!"

"Yah, yah. She's in the hospital right now. My son's been released, but he's staying with her while I'm helping you."

"Oh you don't have to help us! You should go take care of your son and the darling girl!"

"No, I told you I'd help you."

"I have Sammy and Ken. You don't have to."

"I'll at least give you a ride."

"Alright."

…

A knock was heard on the door.

"Yes?" Darien called.

The door opened to reveal two men dressed in police uniforms. "Is Ms. Tsukino in here?"

"I'm here." She said walking from the bathroom.

"We're here to talk to you about the claims you made against Diamond Tsukino."

Serena laid back in her gurney. "What about them?"

"We were told you said he raped you?"

Serena nodded solemnly.

Darien placed a comforting hand on hers.

"What do you need to know?"

"Well we need your statement so we can formally charge him."

"Statement?"

"Basically just tell us about the beginning of the abuse."

"It started when I was three."

Darien looked shocked.

"The day after I went to visit my uncle was the first day. He started to dress me for bed, and then I passed out. I don't remember what happened after that."

"You remember that far back?"

"The memory is so vivid. It was the day he told me my parents died."

"He isn't your father?"

"No. He's my uncle."

"How did your parents die?"

"Uncle Diamond said a plane crash."

"When?"

"11 years ago come Friday."

The man who was asking most the questions turned to the other. "Go look that up please." The second man nodded and got up to leave. He turned back to Serena. "What are their names?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember. Uncle never told me."

"Alright. When was the most recent?"

Serena's gaze casted downward. "Two days ago."

"Can you describe the event?"

Serena clenched her eyes shut.

"I'll leave." Darien said quietly.

"No, please." She looked up to him with watery eyes. "Please stay."

Darien just nodded. "Only if you want me to."

"Please." She took a deep breath. "Well ever since I was little, he told me my brain was wired wrong. What I felt as pleasure was pain, and what I felt as pain was pleasure. I was talking with Darien when he hugged me goodbye. My uncle continued to explain that Darien was just hurting me even though it didn't feel painful. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda."

She lifted her sleeve of the gown to reveal the bruise that was fading. "Basically when I got this, and it hurt, Uncle Diamond told me it was supposed to feel good."

"Alright."

"Well after reminding me that Darien was 'hurting' me, he asked me if I wanted him to 'love me.' I said no, he then continued to restrain me and rape me."

"And how often would this occur?"

"Like five times a week, sometimes more, sometimes – but rarely – less."

"Alright. I'm going to let you relax. You might have to tell this a few times to some different people."

"Okay." She said numbly.

"We'll contact you in a few days to sort out any other details that need to be worked out. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"My mother said she can stay with us for a while." Darien spoke up.

The officer took down the phone number and address. He bid farewell before walking out of the room and towards the lobby. He was suddenly stopped by the other man who was in the room.

"Tim, we've got a problem."

"What is it, Bill?"

"There's no record of a plane crash on that date, nor any date within two weeks of that time."

"You sure it's the correct year?"

"Yes."

"This is a problem."

"What could it mean?" Bill asked.

"I have no clue, but we're going to find out." He said walking out of the hospital.

"Why not question the victim again?"

"She doesn't appear to know anything. Only what the man told her."

"This is bigger than a rape and abuse case, isn't it?"

"That's what it's appearing to be."

* * *

**A/N: **Yoooooo, everyone...please review :)

Oh, and just so you know, I'm not putting that warning at the top of every chapter now. The 'bad' stuff is - for the most part - done now :)

-SailorMoonForever


	9. Flashbacks

**Ch. 7**

___Anonymous____-Wow another great chapter! Geese I'm so glad that diamond is going to be put away. I meant to review your last chapter but I was kinda busy. I'm about to read the other chapter so I can't wait...  
_Thats alright, you don't have to review EVERY chapter :P lol.___  
_

**CH. 8**

_Anonymous-That's great I'm glad that they are going to find out... just what diamond did? I hope you update soon! I can't wait to know what happens next. Update, Update,Update...  
_lol, questions will be answered, here's you're update :)

_

* * *

___________

Previously

_:_

"_There's no record of a plane crash on that date, nor any date within two weeks of that time."_

"_You sure it's the correct year?"_

"_Yes."_

"_This is a problem."_

"_What could it mean?" Bill asked._

"_I have no clue, but we're going to find out." He said walking out of the hospital._

"_Why not question the victim again?"_

"_She doesn't appear to know anything. Only what the man told her."_

"_This is bigger than a rape and abuse case, isn't it?"_

"_That's what it's appearing to be."_

/\\/\\/\\/

"So Mr. Tsukino, I think we need to talk." Tim said as he sat across from the white haired male.

"About how my niece is lying to everyone?" He asked, arms folded across his chest.

"We'll get to that later. What I'd like to talk about now is your parental rights over Serena."

"What about them?"

"She told us that you told her her parents died in a plane crash 11 years ago."

"Your point?"

"Well we looked. There are no adoption records for Serena."

"I didn't want to put her through that. She'd just lost her parents."

"What were her parent's names?"

"I'm not sure what business of this is yours."

"Just tell me their names."

Diamond just remained silent.

"Fine, we'll move to this. How come there is no record of a plane crash?"

"Because your records are fucked up? How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Bill slammed his hand on the table, holding a manila folder.

"What's that?" Diamond asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Bill said.

Diamond carefully opened the folder with the word 'missing' stamped in red on the front. Inside was a piece of paper. It read 'Missing: Serenity Selene Luna. Age: 3. Last seen at Toys R Us. Seen leaving with a man with dark brown hair and sunglasses.' Diamond closed the folder, not wanting to read forward.

"The man described in that file matches you."

"I have white hair."

"You've grown older."

"My hair was never brown."

"Wigs." Bill said blatantly.

"This child disappeared the day before the alleged plane crash. I'm sure once we question more people in the neighborhood, we'll find more evidence."

"I want a lawyer."

/\\/\\/\

Just three days after the shooting, Serena was finally released from the hospital. Her arm remained in a cast and sling as ordered by the doctor.

Ever since she came off the anesthetic, Serena had been having flashbacks about a little boy, older woman, and an older man.

"_Dada, why mommy scweamin?" The two year old blonde asked her father._

_The father picked up his sweet Serenity. "Because sweetie, your baby brother wants to come see you."_

"_See me?" She asked curiously. "So mommy belly gonna be flat again?"_

_Ken chuckled at his daughter's innocence. "Yes, it'll be flat again."_

"_Good. It wuz hard to give momma hugs."_

"_I know sweetie." He kissed his daughter's cheek. "You'll always be my Serenity. Now let's go see your brother and momma."_

"_Yay!" The child cheered as both entered the room._

Serena was confused to say the least. Why was the man calling her Serenity? Is that her real name? Did her uncle change it after she moved in with him? She had no idea what they meant or who to talk to about them. She sighed as the car came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked kindly.

"It's nothing."

"Sere, you know you can talk to me."

"I know. Maybe later, k?"

Darien just nodded as they all got out of the car.

"Alright, just let me know if you're not up to it, but I had invited that family that just moved to town to dinner tonight. I can cancel if you guys would like me to. That or you two don't have to participate.

"Oh please, I don't want you to alter your plans because of me." Serena said.

"I don't mind ma."

"Alright. As I said, if you prefer, you could always just stay upstairs. You two could get a pizza or something."

"It's not a big deal." Serena shrugged.

Raven just nodded as they entered the house. "They'll be over around four then." She said.

Serena glanced to the clock. That was three hours away. "I really can't thank you enough."

"Oh dear, it's not a problem at all. You know you're like my daughter."

Serena smiled. It was nice to have a motherly figure around.

"Darien, be a dear and show Serena where her room will be."

"Sure." Darien led his blonde friend up the stairs.

…

Serena yawned for the fifth time. While she was at the hospital, Raven had gone and got some of Serena's things from her uncle's house. She put some of the clothes away, and was tired. She sat on the bed with a 'plop.'

"Thanks for the help Dare." She said lying down, her casted arm resting on her stomach.

"Not a problem." He said sitting next to her.

They sat in silence until Darien heard steady, heavy breathing. He glanced over and saw Serena with her eyes closed. "Sere?" He received no answer. He chuckled lightly and stood up. He decided to make her more comfortable, so as gently as he could, he lifted her and placed her head on the pillow and put a blanket over her sleeping form. "Sleep well." He smiled.

…

"_Mama, when are you gonna hold me?" She asked as she looked up to her mother who was cradling a crying infant._

"_Hold on Serenity."_

"_But mommy!"_

"_Serenity Selene Luna, I said one minute."_

_Suddenly, two arms scooped up the child._

"_Daddy!" The child giggled._

"_Hi princess."_

_Serenity hugged her father tightly._

"_So how old is my big girl?"_

"_Fwee!" She cried holding up three fingers._

"_My baby girl is growing up so fast!" The mother smiled._

"_Mommy, you yelled at me."_

"_I know sweetie, but you can't talk to mommy like that. I told you to hold on. You have to be patient. Your brother takes a little more care because he can't walk or talk like you can."_

"_I sowwy mommy."_

"_It's alright."_

…

"_Mommy, can I get a tea set please?"_

"_Not right now sweetie. Maybe for your birthday."_

_She started to whimper. "But that's a hundred million years away."_

_The blue haired woman sighed. "Not today Serenity. Now let's go. We're done in this isle."_

_The blue eyed girl watched her mother walk away with sad eyes._

"_Hi pumpkin." A male said as he kneeled down next to the three year old._

_Serenity jumped slightly. "Mommy told me not to talk to strangers."_

"_We're not strangers if I tell you my name. It's Diamond."_

"_Like the pretty rock?" She inquired._

_He nodded. "Just like it. What's your name?"_

"_Serenity."_

"_Do you like that tea set?" He asked pointing to the one she was eyeing a few moments prior._

_She nodded. "But mommy won't get it for me."_

"_I have that exact same tea set at my house. Do you wanna play with it?"_

_Serenity's cerulean eyes grew wide. "Really? You'd let me?"_

_He nodded. "Of course." He then stood and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."_

"_I should tell my mommy first."_

"_It's okay. I already told her. She said it was okay."_

"_Oh, okay." She grasped a hold of the brown haired male's cold hand._

_The man then looked around then quickly left through the doors._

Serena bolted upright breathing heavily. A million thoughts swarming through her head. She got up quickly, stumbling slightly. She exited her room and lost her footing. She was about to fall to the ground, but two arms caught her.

"Serena? What's wrong?" A familiar masculine voice asked.

"D-Dare. I-I think Diamond kidnapped me." She stammered.

"Let's sit and talk." Darien said before leading her to his room. Both sat on the bed. "Now what do you mean?"

"Ever since the hospital, I've been having flashbacks of my childhood, like before Diamond."

Darien just nodded.

"I remembered the day my brother was born, my third birthday, and the last day I saw my mother. I had left with someone named Diamond."

"We have to tell my mom."

Serena looked to Darien's alarm clock. "But isn't that family here already?"

"True." Darien thought a moment. "It doesn't matter. The police should know as soon as possible."

"Alright." Serena said getting up. She followed Darien down the steps and to the living room where Darien's parents and the other family were laughing and talking. Serena stayed back out of sight while Darien entered the room.

"There's my son." Raven's voice rang through the room. "Darien, this is Ilene, Ken, and Sammy."

"Hi." All three said at once.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Darien said with a smile.

"You too. How old are you?" Ken asked.

"15."

"Just a year older than our daughter." Ilene said with a sad smile.

"What's her name?"

"Serenity Selene Luna."

Serena froze. Her mind – again – running wild. She finally stepped into the room. "When did you last see her?" She asked absently.

"Eleven years ago today."

"It'll be 11 years tomorrow that Diamond said my parents died."

"Serena?" Raven asked curiously. "What's going on?"

"I think Diamond kidnapped me." She said, still processing everything.

"Sit." Raven said standing up. Serena took her seat.

"I remember my mother yelling at me. She called me Serenity Selene Luna. I have a brother about two and a half years younger than me."

Ilene eyed the child carefully for the first time. She reminded her so much of her lost daughter. She then thought of something. "Raise your shirt."

Everyone looked to Ilene confused.

"Just above your belly button."

Serena did as told.

There was all the proof Ilene needed. Just to the left of Serena's belly button was a birth mark, the same birth mark Serenity had on her stomach.

Ilene lunged forward. "You're my baby. My Serenity."

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo, I had this flashback...where I read reviews...I enjoyed it. Can you make me encounter that memory again? does that even make sense? Oh well, I think you know what I'm getting at :)

-SailorMoonForever


	10. Birthday

_Anonomous_-_Wow thats a rear tear Gerker. It almost made me cry. She Finally foud her lost daughter... Is there more? Update Soon!_  
glad to hear :) lol. there is mroe...obviouisly...lol

girlwithquestions-_I love the story so far,I just stumbled onto it this morning, and was kinda wondering as to why you dont thank the people in the next chapter for there reviews in the previous chapter. I always seeing you answer the non-members on ur next chapter but nothing for the ones who are actually on this site_  
_signed_  
_a Girl_With_Questions_  
Well A Girl_With_Questions...haha, i feel like one of thoes ppl who answer the 'dear abby' things...but ANYWAYS, as for your review, first, I'm glad you're loving the story so far :) happy you found it. As for your second part of the review, I do answer and thank the people who review and thank them for their reviews. I have seen some authors type out each reviewers name in teh next chapter, but I just personally don't have the time to write everyone's penname and make srue it's right and everything. I'm not sure if you're a member or someone who does write stories on here, but there is a way you can reply to a 'signed' review. The person who reviewed gets an email with my reply. I answer all quesitons and thank them for reviewing. Believe me...If I had the time, I would type out all their names and reviews here in the chapter, but frankly, everyone has stuff going on in their life, I'm no different, lol. Idk if you skipped over the A/N in chapter 7 (could b 6 or 8...honestly don't remember), but I said taht i do reply t all reviews. the only reviews i usually don't reply to are 'good chapter' or 'update soon' but sometimes i do...usually the reply is 'thanks' or the time limit of when it's coming or somethign like that. Oh, and just so you know, none of that was supposed to sound rude or bitchy or anything...if it did, I just got off work 8.5 hours of shitty and rude ass ppl. lol.

This goes to all readers...if you ever have a question, you're more than welcome to PM or review with the question. As i said, i reply to every review, and to ever PM as well. If you want some clarification on something in teh story, PM or review...I'll clarify - as long as it isn't clarified in a future chapter that is :). Now on to the story!

* * *

Ken stared at the girl his wife was embracing closely. She resembled his daughter so much. A tear slid down his cheek. A thought then occurred to him. "Wait." He said, interrupting the silence. Everyone looked to him. "Raven, didn't you say that…" He suddenly couldn't speak, rage quickly taking over.

Ilene released her daughter, realizing what her husband was thinking of. Greif suddenly took over her face.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked curiously.

Ilene looked to the darker haired woman. "You said that Serena was…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh." Raven said in realization.

"What's going on?" Serena asked, ultimately confused.

"I told them I had to get back to the hospital to take care of you. I told them of what Diamond did."

Serena's gaze fell instantly, suddenly embarrassed.

Seeing her newly found daughter's humiliated and blameworthy features, Ilene quickly grabbed hold of the young girl's shoulders, a determine look on her face. "Stop that. This was not your fault."

"Your mother is right Serena; you are not to blame for any of this." Ken reassured, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We love you. You did nothing wrong."

"Serena, this will take time, but it's a blessing that you're reunited with your family." Raven said with a smile.

Serena nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I just…I just wish I would have run away from him…called for you…anything."

Ilene shook her head, her own tears running down her pale skin. "No, no sweetheart you did what you could. You were only three." She ran her hand over her daughter's cheek. "I am so happy to have you back." She embraced her daughter.

"We both are." Ken added, kissing Serena's forehead.

"Well, I hate to break this up, but Serena," the blonde turned to Darien who stood beside his mother, "we should probably inform the police."

With a nod, Serena and her reunited parents exited the house followed by Darien and his family.

"We need to tell the police." Darien said breaking the silence.

"Right."

…

"Ms. Tsukino, we were meaning to talk to you."

Serena looked at the detective confused.

"We did some research about your past. There are no adoption records for you."

"Okay?" She said, confused.

"Nor is there a record of a plane crash."

"Oh, I know."

Both detectives looked at her, confused themselves.

"I think Diamond kidnapped me. Actually, I know it. I've found my parents. My real name is Serenity Selene Luna."

"Why didn't you mention this to us?"

"I just found out. That's why I'm here."

"Alright. We'll need a statement from your mother and yourself. We have to add this to the list of charges against him."

/\\/\\/\

Two years later found Serena living with her real parents and brother a block away from her childhood friend, and now boyfriend. Living with Diamond did a number on the blonde's mind. She had started seeing a therapist to help her get everything straight and to 'unlearn' everything Diamond had taught her wrong. She was making great progress and would be able to stop going to see the therapist in a few weeks.

"Hey." The raven haired male smiled as he pecked his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hi." She giggled as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"It's so nice to see you smiling and laughing. I never realized how little you did that."

"Well Dr. Parks is helping me so much. I'm not feeling like I was hated by the world anymore."

Darien looked to her curiously. "You were never hated."

She nodded. "I know, but I thought that the reason all the bad stuff was happening to me was because everyone hated me. That I deserved the punishment Diamond gave me."

"That's not true."

"I know that now. Ever since that day I fully realized I was being raped and not 'loved,' everything in my head was jumbled up. I didn't know what was true and what was false."

"You understand that you're loved now though, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

He hugged her tightly. "Good."

"So what are we doing today?"

"I figured just a walk in the park." He shrugged.

"Then what's that picnic basket in your hand for?"

"Will you be quite and let me surprise my girlfriend?"

Serena giggled. "You gonna blindfold me too?"

"Hmmmmm. Good idea." He laughed holding a pink cloth in his hand. A disturbed look overtook the blonde's features as she shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll just close my eyes."

"Okay." He grasped her hand and pulled her along the street.

…

The taste was like heaven, pure and sweet confections that only God himself could conger. The sweetness of the strawberries dancing around her tongue as the creamy nuttiness of the peanuts satisfied her palate. "Mmmmmm." She moaned as her tongue darted out of her mouth licking her upper lip. "Thank you so much Dare." She took another bit of the delicious culinary staple. "So good."

Darien couldn't help but laugh. "It's just peanut butter and jelly."

"But I haven't had one of these in ages!" She exclaimed, holding the simple sandwich as if it was given to her by God himself. To others, the seemingly simple sandwich was nothing out of the ordinary, but to Serena, this one seemingly simple pantry staple, meant more to her than air.

Nodding, Darien understood her underlining words. Diamond had kept her from enjoying life's simple pleasures…such as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Looking at her, Darien couldn't help but laugh as he took his thumb and wiped the peanut butter that lay lazily on the blonde's chin. Smiling, his eyes turned to hers. "So, I have a present for you."

"A present?" She raised an eyebrow, a small smile gracing her lips.

Nodding, the young man pulled the godly sandwich from his girlfriend's fingers causing a pout to appear on her loving lips. "It is your birthday and all."

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten." She said smugly, wiping her sticky fingers on a paper towel.

Pulling the paper towel from her hands, he took the now clean fingers and brought them up to his lips, kissing each finger sweetly. "I would never."

"Good." She giggled pulling her hand from his.

"Now as for your present." He reached into his pocket to pull out a box. He handed it to her. "I actually have two presents."

"Oh?" She stared at the box trying to hide her excitement as he began to speak again.

"How long have we been dating?"

"A year and a half."

Darien nodded, taking her hands into his. "Serena, you've been my best friend since we were just little kids. We've been there for each other through so much." His fingers brushed across hers gently as he stared lovingly into her large blue eyes "Over the years, our friendship has grown….and I feel-"

"You aren't gonna tell me that you're moving or breaking up with me are you?" Her eyes began to water as she stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. He wouldn't end it all after everything they've been though, right?

As if reading her mind, Darien's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "No, no" He laughed, bringing his hand up to her cheek. "Never. Serena what I was going to say is that...I love you."

Silence took over the two as Serena processed the words that left his mouth…_he loves me?_ "Really?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper as her tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

Darien nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too." She said as she hugged him tightly, the box still in her hand.

"Good." He smiled. "I was hoping I wasn't saying it too early." It was as if he was holding his breath, scared that he was moving their relationship to quickly, scared that she wasn't ready for the next step…happily he held her delighted by her worlds _'she loves me.'_

"Not at all. I've loved you for so long." She admitted, pulling out of their embrace to stare into his matching orbs.

"Same here." He smiled. "Now open your gift."

Serena looked down at the small box that sat in her hand, honestly forgotten until now. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted you to have something to remind you of the first time I told you I loved you. That way, when people ask where you got your gift, you can tell them it was when we first shared this moment."

Serena opened the box to reveal a ruby heart. It was her favorite stone. It hung on a solid gold chain. "Oh Darien…" She whispered. "It's beautiful." She said pulling it from its case.

Darien took it from her and she turned her back to him and lifted up her hair. He put the necklace on her neck and clasped it.

Turning around, Darien smiled brushing her cheek with his hand. "Beautiful."

Without another word the blonde embraced her boyfriend tightly. "Thank you so much Darien."

"Anything for the most perfect girl in the world." He smiled. "You finished eating?"

Serena nodded. "Yup."

"Alright. How about desert?"

"Sure!"

He cleaned up the remains from their lunch. "We're not eating it here."

"Where we eating it at?"

"That, my dear, is another surprise." He said getting up. He picked up the basket and pulled out a cloth from his pocket.

"What is that?" Serena asked, worried.

"This time you get blindfolded." He smirked.

She just stared at him. "Really? You're gonna blindfold me?"

"Yup. That or no surprise for you."

"Fine, fine." She giggled as she turned, waiting for him to put the cloth around her head. "As long as you don't plan to suffocate me with this thing."

Dairen chuckled. "Never love."

"Good."

…

Serena and Darien approached the front door of Serena's house. He opened it quietly and the occupants inside remained quiet.

"Are we here?" Serena asked, oblivious to the other people in the room.

"We are." Darien moved behind her to remove the cloth.

As soon as the light hit her eyes, the occupants of the house all shouted at once.

"SURPRISE!"

"W-what's this?"

"It's called a surprise party." Darien laughed.

She hit him playfully in the arm. "I know that. I just wasn't expecting this."

"Well duh. It _is _a surprise party." Sammy said.

"Shut it twerp." Serena said followed by her sticking out her tongue at her younger brother.

"Well, let's get this party started." Ilene announced.

"Serenity, go sit down. It's present time." Ken instructed.

After moving in with her parents, Serena's name went back to Serenity. The only ones who ever called her Serena were Darien and his parents. Everyone else knew her only as Serenity. In a way, she was glad she wasn't always called Serena. Even Darien's parents had switched to calling her Serenity more often and Darien usually called her Sere or some other nickname. Serena was connected to her past and what Diamond had done to her. It was a suggestion by Dr. Parks. She said Serenity should go to her birth name. It wasn't that hard considering the two weren't much different.

After a few hours, friends and extended family began to leave, leaving only Serenity, her family, and Darien and his family left at the house.

"I can't thank you guys enough." Serenity said with a smile.

"It's not a problem sweetie." Her father said.

"I mean for everything. Everything over the past few years. I'm happy that I've had all your support."

"Oh Serenity, we're always here for you!" Ilene said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"This is great. I've got my family, friends, Diamond's behind bars for a long time. Life just couldn't get better right now. This is truly the best birthday I've ever had." Serenity said smiling brightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, only one more chapter, and it's the epilogue. I'm not gonna lie, this isn't my favorite story I've written, but i don't think it's horrible, ya know? Let me knwo what YOU think...by reviewing...haha, don't you love the way i added that in there? :)

-SailorMoonForever


	11. Epilogue

_Anonymous-Again... You did it again. Another great chapter! I'm kinda sad that there is only one more chapter left.. :( But I'll just start reading some of your other stories. lol Update soon...  
_Well i'm glad to hear :) you're not the only one who's sad though :( if you do read some of my other stories and have questions or comments and you'd like a reply...you'd have to sign in because I won't be able to reply since the chapters are all already up and written and what not. here's teh update :)

* * *

_Four years later._

20 year old Serenity walked through the parking lot towards her car. She shuddered as the cool air blew past her bare legs. She glanced to her watch. _It's pretty quiet for 7 at night. Usually this place is buzzing._ She thought to herself. _Then again, it is the holiday weekend. Guess most people went home. _She continued walking, picking up her pace. She was due to meet Darien at 6, but she was running late – obviously since it was an hour later. _Of course my phone has to be dead to so I can't even call him! _She thought to herself. She could have sworn someone was watching her. Her walk turned into a fast walk. She just wanted to get to her car and go. _You're just imagining things. _She kept telling herself. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" A voice asked from behind.

Serenity jumped.

Two hands found themselves on her shoulders, keeping her faced away from their owner. "Don't say a word or I'll hurt you. If you scream, I'll kill you." The voice whispered. "Do you understand?"

"Y-"

He cut her off with a slap to her face. "I told you not to talk. Simply shake or nod your head."

She nodded, her face stinging. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Good." The man pulled her to the edge of the cement where several trees lined the grass.

Tears flooded Serenity's eyes as memories of what Diamond did to her swarmed her head. She kept her eyes shut tightly. She felt the man's hands roam her body before she was pushed to the ground. She moved to get up, but was pinned down instantly. She felt her skirt pulled from her body and she began to panic even more. Suddenly, the cloth of her skirt was wrapped around her head, blocking her vision.

She then felt him pull at her shirt, trying to remove the garment. After he had succeeded, she felt his hands roam her skin clad only in a bra and panties. Serenity stopped fighting. It wasn't worth it. She'd just get hurt further. Then suddenly, she felt the stranger's weight lifted from her body. She didn't dare move. _God only knows what he's doing or what he will do if I move. Oh Darien, I'm so sorry._ A sob escaped her mouth.

…

Darien paced the sidewalk in front of the restaurant where he was due to meet Serenity. He was beginning to worry. He glanced to his phone. 6:48. I_ know she can be spacey, but this is unlike her. _He thought to himself. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and quickly went to his car. He then drove off towards his girlfriend's dorm building.

The fifteen minute drive seemed like hours. When he finally pulled up, he saw Serenity's car sitting in its usual spot. "She's probably just running overly late." He glanced again at his phone. 7:03. "But an hour?" He asked himself. As he approached the building, he heard some noises in the trees. Something didn't feel right, so he approached the noise quietly. What he saw broke his heart. There lie a woman, something tied around her head and her shirt tossed to the side while the man on top of her groped her harshly. Darien quickly picked up the stranger by the collar of his shirt and tossed him harshly to the ground. Darien then kicked the man in the groin, keeping him down for a good minute. That's when he heard a sob escape from the woman lying on the ground.

…

Serenity heard something grunt. Was someone saving her? She wasn't chancing moving.

"Miss, it's alright." Someone's voice said.

_It sounds so much like…_ "D-Dare?" She asked, sitting up slowly.

The skirt wrapped around her head was quickly and carefully removed from around her head. She saw Darien crouched in front of her, worry clearly etched across his features.

"Sere! Oh my gosh are you okay!" He asked, hugging her tightly.

"I-I. H-he." She couldn't form sentences. She finally burst into tears.

Darien wanted nothing more than to sit with her and comfort her, but he had to keep her safe. The creep was still clutching his crotch, groaning. Darien quickly pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

…

He paced the floor of the emergency room, waiting anxiously for word on Serenity's condition. Thoughts of what this man might have done to her if he hadn't shown up filled his mind. Shaking his head, he turned to the double doors that lead to the exam room which held his injured princess. A look of relief came across his face as the doctor walked toward him. "Doctor, how is she?" He asked not waiting for the doctor to introduce himself.

"She's got a slight concussion. Probably fell during the attack and bumped her head. She's resting now, but she'll be fine to leave in the morning." He smiled as complete relief took over the raven haired man.

"Is there any way I can I stay with her?"

As if he knew the answer to the question the doctor asked, "Are you family?"

The raven haired male shook his head, a look of desperations in his eyes. "No, but her family is over two hours away. We grew up together though. I've known her for like 17 years, we've been dating for six of them." He plead.

"Alright, alright. You can stay, but if anyone asks, just say you're her brother or fiancé." The doctor smiled patting Darien on the shoulder comfortingly. "She's going to be alright son. Now why don't you go in and see her. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you so much doctor."

The doctor just nodded before turning to walk away. Darien quickly entered the room where his girlfriend lie on a gurney. Her eyes shut, her face serene.

"Oh Sere." Darien sighed. Looking her over, frowning as he noticed the bruise on her cheek.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Darien failed to notice that his girlfriend was awake staring intently at him. "Darien?" Her weak voice asked.

He rushed to her side. "You're alright?" Stupid question to ask, but still he needed to hear that she was indeed alright; he need her to say it.

"Little sore, but I'm okay." She smiled trying to sit up

"I'm glad. I couldn't handle it if you were anything but." Placing his hand on her shoulders, he gently helped her move into a more comfortable position.

"You're too sweet."

Darien kissed her forehead thanking God that she was here safe and sound. Looking down into her large blue eyes he whispered, "We should probably call your parents."

A frown formed on her lips as he said this. After everything that has happened to her in her life, this was one situation she wished to keep from her mother and father. "Do we have to?" She asked, slightly embarrassed. "It took forever for me to convince them to let me go two _hours_ away from home. The only reason they actually agreed to me leaving was because you would be with me. I just don't want to scare them."

"We don't have to tell them about what this guy's…_objective _was. But they should at least know you're in the hospital." Darien pulled out his cell phone and looked her in the eyes. "please?"

Serenity nodded. "Alright."

Darien pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. It only took a few moments before Ilene's voice was heard over the receiver. _"Hello?" _

"Hi Ilene, its Darien."

_"Oh hello. I should have recognized the number."_

"That's alright."

_"What can I do for you?"_

"Well, I just thought we should let you know that Sere's in the hospital."

There was a pregnant pause as the information sunk in. _"What! Why? Is she alright?" _She panicked, causing Ken to ask what was wrong. Darien waited as Ilene talked to her husband "_I don't know, Darien just called saying Serenity is in the hospital!" _

Darien took this time to answer her question, before the hysterics starts. "She's fine. She has a minor concussion."

_"What happened?" _The mother demanded, her voice still filled with worry.

"She was attacked." He looked over at the sad blonde, who was shaking her head. "Some punk kid wanting money." He lied grabbing on to Serenity's hands as she whispered a 'thank you.'

_"Oh my poor daughter. Are you with her? Can I talk to her?"_

"Sure. She's right here. Hold on a moment." Darien handed the phone to the blonde in question. "She wants to talk to you."

She took the phone and held it up to her ear. "Hi mom." She said with a smile.

_"Sweetie, are you okay?"_

"My head hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine."

_"Who did this?" _

She shrugged. "It's like Darien said mom some kid. I don't know him."

_"Why did you have to go to the hospital? What'd he do to hurt you so badly?"_

"Nothing horrible." The blond lied looking down at her hand which was entwined with Darien's. "Just a couple of bruises is all, nothing life threatening."

_"Do you want me to come out there?"_

"No mom. I'll be fine. The doctor said I can go home tomorrow. I'm sure Darien's gonna be staying with me."

_"Alright sweetie. Call me when you get back to your dorm and settled in."_

"Will do mom. Love you."

_"Love you too."_

"Let dad and Sammy know I love them too."

_"Will do."_

"Bye mom."

_"Night sweetie."_

Serenity closed the phone and handed it back to Darien. "You don't have to stay." She whispered, looking up into his eyes. "I know the hospital isn't the most comfortable place in the world."

"I know, but I want to." He smiled, taking a seat in a chair next to her bed. "Besides where else would I go?"

Serenity turned her eyes to her hands once more, the guilt returning as she whispered "Why?"

Blue eyes widened as he stared at her confusingly. "What kind of question is that?"

"I didn't think you'd wanna stay with me." She shrugged. "I mean it's late you have to be tired."

"Sere, I love you; I wouldn't want to leave you alone." He leaned forward taking her hands into his own, a serious look on his face. "When I realized it was you, my heart sunk. I was so worried he had hurt you too badly. I was afraid…what if I hadn't gotten there in time?" The last part came out as whisper as his eyes pooled with tears. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

Lifting her fingers from his hands, Serenity wiped away his falling tears. "Oh Dare."

"I love you so much." He whispered pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you too." She whispered as the two pulled away. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime, any day." He laughed, a smile on his face as he brushed some stray hairs from her pale face.

"Sorry for ruining our date."

Darien shrugged. "It's alright. We'll reschedule."

With a sigh and a stretch, Serenity turned to her boyfriend a smile on her face as she leaned into her pillow. "Where would we have gone?"

"We were going to that fancy restaurant in town."

"Why there? It's so expensive."

"Tonight was gonna be special." He answered simply as he leaned back into his chair.

Serenity shook her head, her smile growing. "Every night I'm with you is special."

"Yes but this one was going to be a little more than usual."

She raised a perfectly plucked eye brow. "Oh, how so?"

"I don't wanna ruin the surprise." He smirked.

"Oh come on. You have to tell me now!" She yelled, playfully hitting his hand.

"But it won't be special."

"So what! You know how I hate not knowing things." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Seeing that she wouldn't let up, Darien sighed and pulled something from his pocked without her knowing.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me!" She begged. "It's not that big of a deal if it isn't overly special, is it?"

"Donno. Is me proposing to you while you're in the hospital special in the least bit?" He asked, his hands hiding the velvet box.

"Well, not how I dreamed of being proposed t-" She stopped her sentence. "Wait." Her eyes growing as she stared at Darien, who was laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're ignorance."

She slapped him in the shoulder. "Asshole."

"Now, now."

"So you're really proposing to me? You wanna marry me?"

Darien took a hold of her hand and placed the box in it. "Serenity, Sere, I love you more than words could say. We've been best friends for 17 years, and dating for almost six now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Darien opened the box that lie in her hand to reveal a gold band with a beautiful ruby heart in the middle, and two, smaller pink hearts on either side.

"D-Dare." Serenity stuttered. "I-I love it. It's beautiful." One hand drifted to the necklace that lie on her neck. "They match perfectly."

He nodded. "So?"

"Of course I'll marry you. I'd love to." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Darien took the band from the box and placed it on its new home. Serenity instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Forever and always."

* * *

**A/N: ****wow guys, I can't thank all of you enough for reading and reviewing! I loved hearing your thoughts/opinions :) Always put a smile in my face and sometimes got a laugh outta me! I'll still reply to the reviews I get from this chapter, but still, THANKS again...**

**And I still have to thank ChiChiForever for reading over every chapter and helping me fix it up! Thanks again :)**

**-SailorMoonForever**


	12. DiScLaImEr

...it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

**_It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show..._**

I have like 16 or so other stories on my page, if you haven't...I suggest checking them out!

Thanks again...it's been fun reading all your reviews!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
